Breath: Crimson Darkness 2
Breath: Crimson Darkness 2 Original idea: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow Partners It was 14:30, I trotted to the door, I noticed it was slighty open... "Skyblack, I'm here!" I opened the door and trotted in, I heard strange noises upstairs... "Hello? Anypony home?" I went upstairs, I could hear noises coming from Sky's room...moans?! I could hear male and female moans... The door was locked... I blushed, I could imagine the scene, until... "BOO!" "AAAAH!!" "HAHA! I got you! You thought shit was going down, right?" "Wait, if you are here, what's going on inside there?" "Simple, here...move!" he pushed me out of the way, and did the most disgusting I ever seen... He pushed his hoof down his throat and vomited, along with the vomit I saw the key, he grabbed it and opened the door... There I saw a tape recorder playing... "See? But one thing is for sure..." He turned it off. "This is totally original!", he said with a wink... "Hmph, who is the mare anyways?" "Fluttershy? Playing with their friends...or what's left of them...but let's get to business..." We sat on the ground... "So...what are your special powers?" "Well, I can teleport, change my appearance so I can look like another pony, summon weapons, including melee weapons, and soul steal..." "Soul steal?" "Yes, Soul steal, but that's only when I can't get to my victims..." "What do you mean?" "Simple. I can soul steal a pony and take over it's body, and then use it to fool the pony I want dead..." "Perfect. Anymore dark powers?" "Nope..." "Well, I just noticed something...how can you use these powers if you aren't even an unicorn?" "There's the thing... I have no idea..." He looked at me with a suspicious face... "Well, whatever, the important thing is that you and your dark powers will be useful for us both..." "So you want me to work for you?" "Not work for me! We'll both work together..." "But, why?" "Look, do you want a friend or not? A pony that does the same thing as you do and helps you through the hard times, or not?" I started having flashbacks...I never had a friend, everypony thought I was "Nightmare Moon's son" just because of my dark powers, nopony loved me...that's why I became a psycho like this anyway...to slowly transfer my pain to the others... "Hey! Skyblack to Crimson, report, over...WAKE UP!!" My attention was dragged to Skyblack... "So...partners or enemies?" He extended me a hoof... I stared at it for a few moments...before shaking it... "Partners..." "Wonderful! If I ever see somepony that needs a lesson, I'll contact you, but...where do you live?" "I...I don't have a house..." "Really? Well....you can live here..." I looked at him, shocked "Y-you are kidding me, right?" "Why would I? We are partner now, right? Partners help eachother..." It was hard to contain the happiness... "C'mon, gimme a hug..." I wasted no time in doing so...I finally met the friend I always wanted. I was in tears... "There's no need to cry..." (Author's note: This song popped up in my head for no reason, even though the scene is not that emotional, here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CzcOcBb_ms...also, as you can see, Skyblack has a good side...everyone has! Also, you can expect more scenes like this in future pastas, but, obviously, they'll be more emotional...) Sweet Apple Inn I was at the bar, thinking of the big change I had in my life... I didn't even wanted to trick and kill anyone that night. I didn't even know what I was going to do next... However, suddenly, somepony called my name... "Hey Crimson!" It was a familiar voice... "Rocky Road?" "Ha! It's me, man! Good thing you didn't forget about me!" I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the table... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "*cough* I thought *cough* you are still upset about that day *cough*" "You left me there to die, you plonker!" "I couldn't do anything, I was gonna die too if I didn't get out of there!" I stared at him for a few seconds before backing off... "L-listen, I've got a new j-" "I'm out..." "But I havn't even said it yet!" "I don't care, you're probably gonna leave me to die anyways..." "C'mon, man! This is a good one, you are going to do this to a friend?" "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, Rocky!" "...Well, okay...I always wanted to have one million bits anyways..." Something in the phrase caught my attention... "Did you say...one million bits?" "Ha! Caught your attention, didn't I?" I couldn't resist... "What's the job?" Episode 3 coming soon... Category:MLP Category:Skyblack